<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late by IGetImpulsePiercings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536863">Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings'>IGetImpulsePiercings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Simp Brain Go Brrrrrrrrrrrr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Gen, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Gets cheesy at the end there but its still pretty cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a bad day at work and Kyoutani comes home late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Simp Brain Go Brrrrrrrrrrrr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work, so let me know what you think :) Any feedback is appreciated.<br/>Almost wrote this as Fem!Kyoutani (Nothing against him I swear)</p>
<p>I watched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (For the 7th time) while writing this and now I wanna write an Olivier fic.<br/>(Why did I forget how to spell legs, not leggs, that's just eggs with an l)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Late </h1>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>You went and crashed into bed almost immediately upon returning home from work. The clock on your bedside table read <em> 4:45 pm </em> and Kyoutani would normally be home around 5 pm. </p>
<p>You curled up under the blanket and waited, dozing off to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong> 6:50 pm </strong>
</p>
<p>You woke up to the sound of the front door opening and someone clumsily crashing through the entryway, followed by a flurry of swears. You rolled over to look at the door for you bedroom as Kyoutani popped his head into the doorway.</p>
<p>Kyoutani shuffled through the doorway and closed the door behind him before making his way over to the bed and sitting next to where you were laying. </p>
<p><q> What's up? Tired? </q> He asked, looking down at you and fidgeting with his hands in his lap.</p>
<p>You rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read <em> 7 pm </em></p>
<p><q> It's pretty late, how was work? </q> You asked him, reaching up and messing with his shaved hair.</p>
<p><q> Ugh, yeah. They kept everyone late today for whatever reason. </q> He flopped back, laying over your stomach, you instinctively curled up, knocking your legs into his head. You both broke into laughter, playfully swinging at each other and rolling around the bed to dodge each other.</p>
<p>You end up curled against his side, his hand playing with your hair as his other arm held you close. Your arm was wrapped around him and gently, you rubbed his back, your legs tangled together.</p>
<p><q> You have a rough day? </q> He asked, continuing to play with your hair.</p>
<p>You mumbled a sound of agreement and nuzzled against him, scooting closer.</p>
<p>He didn't ask any more questions, you'd tell him about your day later, probably when you ate dinner. For now, he just wanted to focus on cuddling, and possibly napping, with you. Being around you always calmed him and this time was no different. Together, you both drift off to sleep, wrapped together and finding comfort in each other's company.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>